Dreaming Of Innocent Lust
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: One night a man appears in Stephanie's bedroom, witnesses a dream that he couldn't believe to be true, and decides to act upon it. Will go up to around 5 chapters with this. I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do no own the Stephanie Plum or any other of the brilliant characters. I love the series and wish I could meet JE one day!**

**Author's Note: This story was based on another fic that I've written for the Hunger Games. The original was inspired by a Harry Potter fic so this, then, is too. I don't have anything against Joe/Steph pairings but I don't think that they could have truly got along forever. I prefer Steph fics to be written in 1st person, but I wrote this in 3rd, so that the same plot could be applied. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. :) Though in all fairness, it's most likely gonna turn into something much much longer.**

***ZRS*****  
**

**Dreaming Of Innocent Lust: Prologue/Intro/Basic Lead-In**

**By ZRS aka Chech**

Stephanie. There she lay on her bed. Unsuspecting of the world around her. Unaware of the presence of another shadow in the room. Her shirt had ridden up and her now her flat stomach was on display and on show. The man that had entered her room trailed his gaze over her exposed skin, his intense, ebony eyes, in themselves licking a path over her youthful flesh.

His stance was as a cat's, quiet and deadly, but far from menacing, simply alluringly calm and controlled. He had pondered over the woman before him for years now. They had been through so much together. Together, he knew that the were perfect, and when they were apart, he knew that part of him was missing. Recently, a part of him had been missing a great deal more.

But he had brushed her off, repeatedly. He knew, deep down, that he must stop. He was only hurting her and himself. He could not bring himself to face her, not until now.

Across the room, he noticed that Stephanie was moving, her hand reaching up to rub her neck, something, he had noted, she did, both awake and asleep, whenever he was near. She would rub her skin to get rid of the tingle, the same one he always felt in her presence. He always noticed the small movements she made and how she reacted to anything and everything. Most importantly though; his touch.

He had never asked about the tingle that Steph would get. He was sure that he was right, not just because he once overheard her cursing her reaction, not just because he also felt it, but because he could just sense it. He never made an effort to rub his tingly sensation away, though. He always found it pleasant and calming. No doubt Steph felt it in a tickling way, but in her eyes, it was clear that she still liked having it. The two of them were most certainly destined for each other.

Up until a few days ago, she had always tried to never go too far with him. She knew that he had always told her that they could never be together. She had had one fantastic night with him. For that one night, he had been her amazing lover, but the next morning, he had shaken her off like a whore and just left, telling her to fix her relationship with her on again-of again boyfriend.

Of course, there was nothing else to do. She always tried to tell herself that Ranger would change. That he would no longer push her back to Joe. But now she was breaking. In her sleep, she would be tormented by him making sweet love to her and waking up, knowing that he would never come after her. Not even now, now that she had decidedly broken up, for the last and final time with Joe. Not even when the rumours of Joe hitting her once or twice came out.

Ranger had been gone for a while now. A month at most. He had gone to Miami because the were short on men there. An explosion had left a lot of body parts in plaster and slings, so men were forbidden from field-work.

Lester had gone too, leaving Tank and Bobby to man Trenton. Lester could see that Ranger had not only transferred himself to help, but also, to get away. Steph's relationship with both Joe, and Ranger, had been taking it's toll. Ranger would let his guard slip more often than Lester had ever seen, and most of the time, his eyes looked pained and filled with sorrow.

Steph had turned over, still deeply asleep, not yet dreaming. Ranger had always been scared about how she couldn't hear intruders. While he was away, the fear had only increased, and it was one of many, all of which stemmed from her protection, and the need to improve it. When Ranger looked over at Steph, all he could think about was finally breaking down in front of her, and telling her the truth. Hoping, now that she had the pieces of his heart, that she would treasure them, and not crush them into dust. He knew damn well that he had betrayed her trust and her honour. For that, he knew he deserved a far worse punishment than death.

It was then that he noticed exactly what she was doing. He had watched her tumble and struggle with her bedding during the night, all too often for someone who technically had no right to watch her sleep at night, imagining how sweet it would be, to just make love to her, right there, in her sleep.

Her hand fumbled with her panties, pushing them down her legs. Ranger, who was looking on ahead made the sudden realization that his jeans were much too tight for that sort of situation. His eyes filled with lust, leaving hardly any of his ebony iris on show. He stood paralysed, watching hungrily and intently latching onto the beautiful woman before him. He would have moved closer to her, but he just couldn't. His feet were rooted to the floor and he felt hot. Not just sweaty, adrenaline hot, but like his whole body was combusting under his skin.

Eventually, Stephanie's feet finally kicked the little strip of fabric, that Victoria's Secret called a thong, onto the floor. Ranger made an oath to collect them, when and if, he ever left her room. Her hands travelled down her body once more, arching up into them, causing her tight shirt to ride up even more.

Her hands passed her breasts, cascading down over her belly and slipping in between her own, musk-covered folds. She opened her mouth, sighing, moaning and groaning and her own touches. And that was when he heard it. It was clear what she said, intentionally or not. But Ranger couldn't believe it. He though … that after everything … that he would never have the chance of the honour to hear it. And then … there it was again … His name.

It was clear she was dreaming, and Ranger liked what she was dreaming _about_. When she awoke, there would definitely be a great deal to talk about and discuss. But for now, Ranger finally plucked up the strength to push one shaky foot forward and take a step. Moving in closer and closer …

***ZRS***

**Author's Note: Sorry; I know it's short. The next chapter was supposed to be the whole thing, but I know that I'll probably cave in and write another 2 chapters at least. Enjoy! And please review, you know I always appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do no own the Stephanie Plum or any other of the brilliant characters. I love the series and wish I could meet JE one day!**

**Author's Note: This story was based on another fic that I've written for the Hunger Games. The original was inspired by a Harry Potter fic so this, then, is too. I don't have anything against Joe/Steph pairings but I don't think that they could have truly got along forever. I prefer Steph fics to be written in 1st person, but I wrote this in 3rd, so that the same plot could be applied. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. :) Though in all fairness, it's most likely gonna turn into something much much longer.**

***ZRS*****  
**

**Dreaming Of Innocent Lust: Chapter One**

**By ZRS aka Chech**

Stephanie's dreams were indeed vivid. Very vivid indeed. She had no idea _how_, exactly, she had come up with such a situation, but she had. As the darkness of a void imagination faded, Stephanie was left in a corridor. A dark and for the most part unoccupied one at that. But Stephanie managed to know who she was and what she was meant to be doing in relation to her location and what was going on around her.

Her first though was; Late. She's wasn't allowed to be late. She had to walk quickly or else she would miss the start of her Maths class.

Stephanie knew the deserted short-cut to the Maths classroom well. So she slipped off the main one where there was hardly anyone anyway. She hurried down the dingy abandoned corridor; cobwebs fluttered over her head, the rough stone walls seemed almost to close in on her, not that she minded. Seclusion always suited her well; she knew no-one would be around. It was a long-forgotten and rather forbidding part of the building, avoided by nearly everyone.

Everyone apart from Ranger, apparently.

Turning a dim corner, Stephanie bumped with a surprised gasp into the tall dark form of the classmate, who's title of bad bay was well-deserved and reeked of superiority, coming the other way.

"Sorry." She mumbled, hoping that touching his person would not land her in any form of punishment.

While she took a step back, he took one forward. Then he leaned down and gently breathed into her ear. "Stephanie, where do you think you are going in such an ungodly hurry?"

She shivered. He had this effect on everyone. He was literally sex-on-legs, and while he was, by far, the toughest and not someone you wanted on your bad side (not even the teachers said his real name, it was always Ranger this, Ranger that), he had a moral concisions, and never took the innocence of a young girl if they weren't ready and happy to accept.

She knew that he wasn't a virgin, but his times had always been with a partner his age or older (weird but then again, only by a year or something) and they had always been out of school.

Eventually, Stephanie was broken from her thoughts. "I need to get to Maths."

"Late?"

"Not quite." _But she would be if he didn't let her by_ – she thought. _Mind you, if he did something worthwhile, she sure as hell wouldn't mind … Snap out of it! Like that would ever happen _– she thought to herself.

He stood in her path, preventing her from going further. Stephanie cleared her throat. In the still, age-old air of the corridor the tension between her and Ranger grew quickly. Her belly coiled as her eyes met the deep black of her classmate. For a time neither spoke, simply stared at each other, not with animosity but curiosity, appraisal even. She did not shy away from it and knew instead that she was rather enjoying it.

His eyes flicked to the gap at the meeting of her collar bones.

"Your top button is undone."

"Sorry, Ranger." She started to do it up, taking a step backwards and coming against the cold stone of the wall.

"I didn't tell you to touch it."

Ranger stepped into her. Her breath quickened but she did not move away from him. Hermione watched mesmerised as the person she now felt desperate lust towards, raised his hand slowly and brought two fingers to rest on the flesh exposed by the undone button. The tips of his fingers were warm and confident. She urged them to seek out more of her.

He did.

The hand at her neck now curled around the back of it while his thumb stroked languorously up and down from the dip he had enticed along the length of her throat. She bared it for him, her eyes glazing with immediate desire. His other hand was down, lifting her skirt and seeking up her inner thighs. Her legs fell apart instinctively.

"_Ranger_ ..." She moaned, half in query, half in invitation as he searched up to the dampening heat still concealed from him by her tights. He was rubbing against her now, finding her hot and needy despite the layers of clothing between them.

"Just as I expected," he declared.

"Don't stop … Oh God! Please don't stop!"

His fingers had quickly reached up to the waist band of her tights and were pushing down into her panties, his long digits searching over her newly waxed skin, clad tightly by her panties' silk.

She bit her lip, catching her breath, unable to look anywhere but into his eyes.

His middle finger, strong and assured, found a concrete path down and stroked over her clit as it travelled. She gasped in and her eyes fluttered shut. But his finger continued its progress, sliding and slipping through the pooling wetness of her desire until it found its opening and curled up into her. Ranger allowed his own slight breath to escape.

"Tight. Wet. Hot. What a ready cunt you have."

She nodded, unable to form words.

Now he had added his forefinger to his exploration of her intimacy. He pushed both fingers into her right up to the third knuckle, circling them as if trying to ingrain her onto him then pulling out a little to allow the underside to graze her clit again. Her face creased in pleasure.

"I could stay here and finger you forever, girl. The feel of that sweet hot wetness ... you're going to come rather stupidly quickly, aren't you?"

She moaned in affirmation.

The tips of his fingers were working her clit now, rubbing it in ever increasing strokes of intensity, dipping away from it to plunder her cunt juices again, making it cry and swell for more before returning to it, newly desperate for his touch.

"Did you ever think the bad boy, your class mate, your mysterious acquaintance, could make you come so quickly? _Did you?"_

Stephanie shook her head rapidly.

"But you did wonder, didn't you? Sitting in lessons seeking my attention, waving your hand and hoping that I would notice and seek you out to confront you on your smugness - you thought of this, didn't you?"

She nodded, biting her lip as the grip of pleasure tightened its prickling heated hold on her body.

"No more wondering ... _Babe_" His fingers swept over her clit hard and fast now, almost slipping on the ever-dripping juices leaking from her hungry core. "Feel."

Ranger suddenly grabbed her chin in his other hand and forced her eyes into his. Stephanie came so hard her mouth opened and she released a cry which sounded like despair. Pleasure ripped through her and she ground onto his fingers which were now embedding themselves into her again as her body shook uncontrollably.

She grabbed onto his shoulder to prevent herself collapsing but almost immediately he was tearing her tights and panties down, pulling off her shoes and dragging the garments off her legs. She kicked pathetically in a useless attempt to aid him. Her legs were naked to the cool corridor air, the wet heat from her cunt evaporating with delicious contrast to the cold now finding it. His fingers were at his trousers now and she glanced down to see him burst out, so large and long and ready she opened for him immediately. Her core was still crying out for him despite her orgasm; she had never wanted to be filled so much.

"Fuck. Please, please fuck me!" She sobbed as her desperate need was voiced as plainly as possible.

"That is precisely what I had intended to do." His voice itself licked her flesh as her leaned over and his breath tickled her ear-lobe and tender skin.

Ranger grabbed her heart-shaped ass in his large and manly hands and picked her up, digging his fingers in brutally, to spread her apart from him, bracing her against the wall, wrapping her legs around him. And then he thrust into her so hard she cried out in pain, his cock ramming her against the stone behind, its mass stretching her so much her cunt almost groaned in surprise. She was no virgin, but her experience was minimal and she had never been stretched so much. He had risen into her fully in one plunge and her cervix panged as the bulbous head of his cock pressed into it. Gravity forced her to settle fully onto the length of him, but after the initial pain had dulled she revelled in the extraordinary feeling of completion. His manhood was so hard and so perfect inside her she could not imagine him ever coming out of her.

But he did. Slowly at first he pulled back from her, lifting her again to slip out. She groaned as she felt her centre's walls contracting back in his absence. But not long. With a throbbing grunt he propelled himself violently again up into her, so hard she felt her shirt rip on the jagged wall behind.

"You're hurting me ..." she moaned, but her tone of voice expressed the opposite of her words.

He ignored her. Pulling out and ploughing up again, brutally, his own groan of desperation forced him ever deeper.

"You like me hurting you, don't you? You like me filling your greedy little cunt so much your pain becomes pleasure? _Feel me!_"

He was moving incessantly now, managing to stroke fully along her with each withdrawal and thrust in. She sank down to meet the delicious agony of fullness each time. "Yes,_ yes_ ... harder, harder, more ..."

He obliged, fucking her fast and furious, gripping her arse until she bruised, pressing her into the rough stone wall so that her back bloomed with the red stripes of their lust.

He relinquished his grip on her with one hand to bring it up to grip her chin again so that their eyes met. Stephanie brought her right leg down to rest on the ground on the tips of her toes and curled her left around his thigh, digging her heel painfully into his taut hamstring. He scraped his fingers down her thigh in retaliation, his nails scratching and marking her. She merely grinned with delighted sharpness and clenched upon him, prompting him to hurl his cock deeper yet into her with a cry of pleasure.

"Carlos," she breathed. As soon as she said his name, her eyes widened in shock but he simply pushed into her further.

He leaned into her even harder and whispered rather hoarsely, "Not many have the honour of calling … arh, god that feels good, … calling me that. But I believe, you will become one of the few."

After a few more minutes, filled with groans and grunts, Ranger's voice sounded once more.

"Fuck, you have the perfect cunt, girl. The way you hold my cock, the way that sweet wet flesh of yours sucks me in and envelops me. I want to fill you with me forever, do you hear? I want my cock tearing into you, spilling into you and cramming you with me." He dragged his thumb over to her mouth which had been clenched tight shut in her concentration and forced it between her lips, between her teeth, pushing it in to feel the wetness of her mouth as his cock was feeling the wetness of her cunt. His fingers dug into her jaw and his thumb circled her mouth, daring her tongue to catch it. She sucked in tight, pulling and laving it as avidly as her cunt was tugging on his cock. Still he moved along her, fucking them both towards collapse.

"Bite ... _bite me_ ..." he hissed.

Locking eyes with him, she closed her teeth sweetly at first on his thumb. He did not flinch. Then more, the sharp edges dug into him, harder, harder. His eyes flashed but he did not pull back, merely thrust faster still into her. She bit down more and tasted the copper of blood on her tongue. He released a slow breath of satisfaction as she sucked it off his thumb, delighting as more seeped into her mouth.

His pace grew ever more frantic now, the movement of his cock stretching her then vacating her before fucking back in fully, hard up to hurt and thrill equally.

He scraped his nails along her thigh again, pulling her leg up so that he could angle his violent thrusts anew. With that she came. She had to release the pull on his thumb to draw in a wondrous breath as pleasure took hold and shook her. Her orgasm raged through her, raged around his cock which was at that point embedded so deep in her she thought she may fuse to it. She pulsed on him so tight her spasming core fed on the flesh it gripped and her rapture surged through her again, bringing her the longest climax she could ever recall.

With that he could hold back no longer. He pushed into her, forcing the breath from her as she was squeezed between him and the wall, and his come burst from him, spilling out forcefully into the depths of her cunt. He groaned in time with the spurts from his cock, filling her with so much it seeped from her around his embedded flesh.

And then it was over. When at last their breathing steadied he pulled out as abruptly as he had initially entered her and did his trousers up swiftly. Ranger slumped to the floor, her legs splayed, her thighs glistening as his come trickled from her.

"Disgraceful behaviour, Stephanie," Ranger glanced down dismissively. Stephanie briefly thought that he was about to pat her head and tell her to run off like a good little whore.

"You are late for class. Detention. Tonight. My dorm. Ten o'clock. Don't be late."

He turned and swept away along the corridor.

For Stephanie, ten o'clock could not come soon enough … She wondered if she'd be staying the night, or leaving with a sore rump …

_Ooo … bad thoughts Stephanie,_ she chastised herself.

She got up and sorted herself out, before returning to her dorm, knowing full well that Maths would be finished by the time she arrived.

That was when darkness enveloped her vision once more, and the floating feeling of orgasm took over, as she floated up …

***ZRS***

**Author's Note: I hope you like this sorry. I will probably write another chapter soon, but I'll be working on my Harry Potter fiction a while. I would appreciate an and every review on my fics, and if you read the reviews I post, there's often a chance to get me to write you a dedication story or a mini-competion that the winner can help choose the path of the story. Follow my story if you want to be one of the first to know about any changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys.

I'm sorry to be doing this because I know how much people hate it. But I want people's honest opinion, should I continue this story or not. I have a little plot left for the story, but I'm not sure if I should make another story out of it.

Please leave a review with your answer.

ZRS


End file.
